


Colored Sounds of the Rain

by Poisonedapples



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (pretend this is a heart emoji), Fluff, Happy Valentine’s Jynx, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedapples/pseuds/Poisonedapples
Summary: Roman wakes up because of the thunder outside. His sleepy boyfriend Virgil is awake by his side too, and Roman gets to see the colors of Virgil’s tired voice.





	Colored Sounds of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a happy Pal-entine’s Day for my lovely QPP Jynx! Hope you like it, and I love you <3
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Thunderstorms and some slight hints that Roman is insecure, but other than that, this is 100% softness

Roman woke when a bright red with sharp, lemon yellow filled his mind, the loud rumble of thunder bursting his eardrums. His body jerked awake, the weight pressed into his side becoming more prominent as the fog in Roman’s brain went away. He felt the weight on his side reach up a hand and gently brush the hair out his eyes, soothing Roman slightly from such a _rude_ awakening. Roman’s eyes became adjusted to the darkness, seeing his boyfriend Virgil still nuzzled into his side.

Roman pulled Virgil up to be more on his chest, curling around the smaller man. “You ‘wake?”

Virgil hummed a ‘yes’, burying his face more into Roman’s shirt. He only slightly maneuvered his head to ask Roman a question. “You alright? I know you how much you hate thunder, ‘cause of the noise and colors and stuff.”

_My God_ , Roman thought, taken aback by the colors his boyfriend’s voice had. In a normal afternoon, Virgil’s voice contained a light cream color with bits of caramel mixed in, which was already soothing in and of itself. However, when Virgil’s voice got lower, the colors grew slightly darker. The caramel grew as the cream became darker as well, mixing into more of a honey color than regular cream. It was calming, relaxing his mind with both sound and colors, and Roman couldn’t help but smile at his voice. He hugged Virgil even tighter in a sudden burst of love for the little emo, pressing a lazy kiss to the top of his head.

“Roman?” Virgil asked, and the man in question became slightly more aware of where he was, focusing in on the colors the harsher rain had developed on top of the cream. _Oh right, I need to answer._

“S’ry, ‘n yeah, ‘m fine. Tired though, ‘n you’re comfy.”

“I _knew_ you only date me for the body warmth.”

_That, and your voice. And every other thing about you._ “Def’nitely.”

The low chuckle that Virgil let out only made the honey more crisp, and Roman felt his face grow a little pink. He was just so _cute._ “Wh’t time’s sit?”

“4 in the morning, maybe 4:30. I’d check my phone but I don’t wanna get blinded.”

Roman hummed, pressing more kisses to Virgil’s hair. “Too early, don’ like it. When did you wake up?”

“Not long ago, maybe about thirty minutes ago? I don’t know, I have no access to non-blinding alarm clocks. I really just tried to keep you asleep, which worked for a while until you jerked up and gave me a heart attack.”

“S’ry…” Roman yawned, only clinging on tighter to the boy in his arms. Virgil smirked into his side. “You’re still exhausted, Princey.”

“S’early ‘n you’re comfy, shush.”

“Wow, can’t believe my own boyfriend is only with me for the free heated blanket.”

Virgil never heard offended princey noises while Roman was sleepy before, but it was his favorite thing in the world now. “No, I love you!”

“Dork. And I know you do.”

Roman maneuvered the blanket around them both, slowly swaddling Virgil even closer, as if to prove a point. The rain became suddenly louder before quieting down again as the storm slowly passed.

“...Ro?”

“Hmm...yes?”

“What does rain falling look like?”

“As if a four-year-old was given primary colors to finger paint with, then their older brother took a couple paintballs in the same colors to it. Storms are s’pposed be gloomy and dark, but to me they are _agonizingly_ bright.”

“You gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, you’re comfy and I like your voice.”

“Roman, that’s gay.”

“If it wasn’t, then what would be the point?”

“Valid you funky little homosexual.”

Roman laughed a little, bringing up a hand into Virgil’s hair and carding his fingers through it. He felt Virgil relax under the touch and his heart melted, wishing he could see the peaceful look on his face more clearly. He felt so content and full of _love_ , pure adoration for the man he fell in love with. Even on rainy, gloomy nights where all Roman could hear were agonizingly bright colors, he could still smile. Roman could still curl around his love like a koala and only get some slight grumbles for a fake protest in return. Even when he was supposed to be bothered by the lack of sleep, he couldn’t find it in himself to be. Not when Virgil was so nice to cuddle.

Roman didn’t even realize he started to sing at first until he started noticing pastel blues and lavender moving in perfect swirls, Virgil relaxing more on his chest at his voice. The colors of the song overtook the colors of the rain as the storm slowly began to pass.

_If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love_

_When I see the way you act_

_Wondering when I’m coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

Virgil pulled himself closer this time, burying his head right under Roman’s chin as he still played with his hair. Roman looked up at the roof as he sang a quiet “ _Love like you”._ This part Roman thought hit more close to home:

_I always thought I might be bad_   
_Now I'm sure that it's true_   
_'cause I think you're so good_ _  
__And_ _I'm_ _nothing_ _like_ _you_

Roman felt Virgil’s head lift up from his chest. He took his hand and squeezed it.

_Look at you go_   
_I just adore you_ _  
__I_ _wish_ _that_ _I_ _knew_

A crack of thunder went off outside, Virgil’s hand squeezing tighter onto Roman’s. He smiled lazily, and his voice grew a little softer.

_What makes you think I'm so special_

Virgil maneuvered himself off of Roman’s chest, falling beside him and opening his arms. His boyfriend slowly crawled into them, lying his head in the crook of Virgil’s neck. The change of position didn’t stop him from continuing petting his hair, feeling Virgil push into it like a cat. _Adorable._

_If I could begin to do_   
_Something that does right by you_   
_I would do about anything_ _  
__I_ _would_ _even_ _learn_ _how_ _to_ _love_

Roman felt a kiss be planted on the top of his head, and Roman lifted himself on his elbows to properly kiss Virgil. It was lazy and honestly not the best kiss, but they were both so comfortable and _in love_ that there was no room to really care. Not when you’re this content.

Roman pulled away and rested his forehead on Virgil’s. As he started up the song once again, the blues and purples started coming up again.

_When I see the way you look_   
_Shaken by how long it took_   
_I could do about anything_ _  
__I_ _could_ _even_ _learn_ how _to_ _love_ _like_ _you_

He could practically feel Virgil’s soft little smile, and it warmed every section of his heart. The last two lyrics Roman sang came out in almost a whisper. “ _Love like you…love me like you…”_

He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s head for extra measure, but the second he pulled away, Virgil rested his hand on his neck and pulled him down for another kiss on the lips. Roman’s not ashamed to admit how much he melted at that when it’s this late in the night.

“Love you too, Princey.” The cream color always seemed to be more amazing with those words.

He rested his head on Virgil’s chest again, curling around him koala style. Virgil started to koala around Roman in return, and although it took another hour for the two to go back to sleep, they were perfectly content to cling to the other in bed.


End file.
